Thumb Sucker
by HowtoRiseBigTime
Summary: This is for BTR One Shot Day 2-6-12! Logan is new at school. The boys don't like him and bully him. But Logan is determined to have a friend. What happens? Do they become friends?


A dark haired boy sat at his desk, bored out of his mind. The teacher's monotone voice droned on. The boy messed with a piece of paper on his desk. He couldn't wait anymore. This was no regular day of school. There was going to be a new kid coming today. They were supposed to come after lunch. And after a whole day of waiting, it was after lunch. The boy could hardly stand it anymore.

Across the room, a blond boy sat, also waiting for the new kid. He didn't really care what genre they were, as long as they were nice and wanted to be his friend.

The blond boy sighed. He grabbed a piece of paper out of his binder and started writing on it. He then handed it to a tall, brunette boy, sitting next to him.

_I'm bored._

_-Kendall_

The brunette wrote on the same paper.

_Me too, when is the new kid supposed to be here?_

_-James_

Kendall read the note

_Soon. He was supposed to be here after lunch. I don't know where they are._

James sighed but didn't write back. He didn't have much to say. James and Kendall were also friends with the dark haired boy who sat at the front of the classroom. They were known as troublesome threesome. They had been friends since kindergarten. That was only four years, but four years of never being apart, made people really close.

"Ok class, take out your-"

The teacher was interrupted by the classroom door opened. In walked two people, the principal and a grownup lady. The whole class brightened. Finally, they were done waiting. The new kid was here! But only two people had walked in. Where was the new kid?

"Good afternoon class. I would like to introduce you to your new student/classmate, Logan Mitchell," the all business principal said. Everyone stared at the lady.

"She's our new student?" The dark haired boy in the front of the classroom asked.

"No, Carlos, That's Logan's mom," Principal Mark said. The class stared at her, looking for the boy.

Kendall spotted movement behind the mother of the child. Kendall now noticed legs under the woman's legs. "There he is, behind her," Kendall said, pointing to the lady. The class followed Kendall's gaze and saw the legs of the boy.

"Come on, sweetie," Logan's mom said, nudging her son out from behind her. The boy peeked his head around his mom's legs. He had dark, spikey hair and deep brown eyes. He was a little taller than Carlos and shorter than Kendall and James.

But that wasn't the most peculiar part of the boy. Some kids started snickering at Logan. He had his thumb in his mouth. He was at least eight and still sucked his thumb.

James started laughing but Kendall elbowed him in ribs. James stopped laughing immediately. Sure Logan was a little old to still be sucking his thumb, but didn't everyone still have their little kid habits? Carlos had a blanket he slept with, James loved feet-y pajamas, and Kendall slept with a bear.

"Logan, you sit in the front. Would you like to sit down, sweetie?" Principal Mark asked the small boy. He didn't answer.

James envied how Principal Mark was so nice to Logan and not him. Why did Logan get special treatment? When James entered kindergarten, he got no special treatment. He barley even got a hello. Why was she being so nice to that stupid new kid? James didn't like this new guy very much.

Mrs. Mitchell followed Principal Mark to the front of the room, son holding her hand.

"He sits here," the principal stated in her business like voice again. Mrs. Mitchell sat her son down and kissed him goodbye. She left the room with Principal Mark leading.

"Well hello Logan, and welcome to the class," Mr. Simons, the teacher, said. He turned and started writing on the white board.

Carlos turned to the new kid. "Hi," he said. Logan didn't answer. "Um, hello," Carlos said again. The new kid still didn't seem to want to talk. "Are you going to talk to me?" Carlos attempted again. Noda. Carlos sighed. He picked up a pencil and started poking Logan with it. Logan made a face and pushed the pencil away. Sadly, he pushed it to hard and it flew out of Carlos' hand and hit him in the eye. Carlos started silently crying, not wanting attention drawn to him. Logan didn't know it hit him in the eye because he quickly looked away afterward.

James saw the scene. He glared at Logan. He hated him even more now. He made his friend cry.

BTR

"Do you want to play with us?" Kendall asked Logan at recess. Logan stared at the glare from James, the smile from Kendall, and Carlos look away from him. He looked back at Kendall again.

"Uh . . . sure," Logan said in a quiet voice. Carlos was hurt. Logan would talk and play with James and Kendall but didn't say a word to him and shoved a pencil in his eye. Why didn't Logan like him? Well, if Logan didn't like him, then he wouldn't like Logan.

"Great, we're playing aliens and people," Kendall said.

"You have to be an alien," James said, coldly.

"I wanna be an alien!" Carlos said, looking at James.

"You can both be aliens!" Kendall said. Carlos shut up.

Soon the boys were on the "battlefield", shooting at and running from each other.

"Hide behind that wall!" Carlos yell whispered. Logan nodded and did as told. He was enjoying himself. He never really played with anyone back at his old school. He always sat alone and lost himself in a good book.

He looked to see if he could James or Kendall. He could. He ran out with Carlos and pretended to shoot the boys. Kendall got "shot" by Carlos and he fell to the ground, "dead". He ran after James. James turned around and started toward Logan. Logan continued to "shoot" James. He should've fell, but he didn't.

James ran up to Logan and said, "Don't mess with my friends, alien." He then pushed Logan to the ground. Logan's head hit the ground with a crack. Logan held his head and started to cry.

Kendall and Carlos ran up to him. "What'd you do that for?" Kendall asked.

"He made Carlos cry," James said, glaring down at Logan.

"He did?" Kendall looked over at Carlos who nodded.

"He shoved a pencil in my eye," Carlos explained.

"Oh, well than let's get out of here," Kendall said turning around and walking away. James and Carlos followed without hesitation.

Yard duties ran up to Logan to make sure he was fine. He was but he was dazed, so they made him go home.

BTR

The next day, Logan was determined to make friends with these guys. They all hated him for something he didn't do, Carlos, because the pencil hit him in the eye, James, because Carlos started crying when the pencil hit him, and Kendall for the same reason. James had another reason that Logan didn't know. Principal was nice to Logan when she was nice to no one else.

Logan walked over to the guys at recess and said nothing. All the words that were in his head flooded away.

"What do you want, Alien?" Kendall said. Apparently this was there new nickname for him.

"I want to be friends with you guys," Logan said in a shy voice. He put his thumb in his mouth. He did this when he was nervous, scared, or just because. It was a habit of his. He was made fun of it a lot, but he couldn't stop because he did it sub-consciously.

"No thanks, thumb sucker," James laughed. Logan immediately pulled his thumb out of his mouth. His cheeks grew red. Well at least they won't be calling him alien anymore.

"I'll . . . do your homework," Logan said. HE really wanted to be friends with _someone_. The boys considered this for a moment.

"Fine, but we're not talking to you in school," Kendall said. Logan nodded. At least they would talk to him at the houses.

BTR

"Sit here," Kendall said pointing to his desk chair. He had told his mom they were all doing homework. She had thought it nice that Kendall was bringing the new kid home since he didn't have any friends.

Logan did as directed and got straight to work on the homework.

"Hurry up, I'm bored and we can't leave because then Mama Knight would be suspicious. Logan did.

"Are you almost done?" Kendall asked ten minutes later.

"I almost have all our math done," Logan said.

"Are you making them all a plus'? Make sure double check all the work. I don't want any mistakes on my work," Kendall said harshly.

"Yeah, and do you best handwriting," Carlos said.

"But than Mr. Simons will know it wasn't you who did the work," Logan said in his quiet voice.

"Than make sure to copy our homework perfectly," Kendall said. Logan frowned but tired his best.

Twenty minutes later he was doing the science.

"Hurry up, thumb sucker! We have better things to do than watch you do homework!" James said. They wouldn't leave Logan alone and he was getting tired of it.

"Hey, how about after this, you buy us our lunch. This is a waste of our time," Kendall said.

Logan turned around. "Why?" He asked.

"Because, you want to be friends with us so bad, that's what you have to do," Carlos answered.

Logan was mad now. They were taking advantage of him now. "No. Your friendship isn't worth doing all this stupid stuff for you! I'm not your dancing puppet! I'm out. You can do your homework yourself! By the way, I didn't hurt Carlos on purpose! It was an accident! He pocked a pencil in my face so I tried to swish it away, but it flew and hit Carlos but I didn't see! I'm sorry Carlos." Logan gathered up his stuff and left the house.

Kendall realized what a jerk they had been to Logan. He didn't even do anything to Carlos. He had to make it up to him.

"Guys . . .," Kendall said. The guys nodded, showing they knew what they had to do.

BTR

"Logan we're so sorry, we were wrong to be so mean to you. We thought you did something you didn't. It's unaceptible we did that to you," Kendall said to Logan at recess the next day.

"'Unaceptible'? Oh you mean unacceptable," Logan said.

"Uh, right. Either way, I'm sorry . . . we all are," Kendall gestured to the rest of the boys.

"Really? You guys won't make me do your homework anymore . . . or buy your lunches?"

"Right," Kendall said.

"What about you guys?" Logan asked.

"We're sorry, you didn't mean to hurt me," Carlos said with a smile.

James hesitated but then said, "I'm sorry too. I as-asu-what's the word?" Kendall and Carlos shook their heads confused.

"Assumed," Logan said. "And it's ok, I forgive you."

"Just like that?" Kendall asked

"Yes, because the fact that you apologized means a lot to me. It's hard to admit you're wrong. I've never been apologized to, it's kind 'a nice," Logan said with a smile.

"Uh . . .what?" James asked, not getting most of what Logan said.

"Nothing," Logan said, "It's not important." But it was. He had never had a real friend before, and now he had three. This was the start of an unbreakable friendship.


End file.
